From Earth To Neopia- The New Owner on the Block
by David-The-Ultimate
Summary: Everyone thinks that Neopia is just a website, but it is real. This is the story of a boy and his fulfilment of his greatest dream- to acually live in Neopia... (Note- Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for making you wait...)
1. Default Chapter

From Earth to Neopia: The New Owner on the Block  
  
By: David_The_Ultimate  
  
Chapter 1- The Mysterious Man  
  
David sighed as he logged off Neopets.com. He hated leaving the site worse than cleaning his room, worse than anything in the world, but he had to do his chores. So, it was with a heavy heart that he closed down his browser and turned off the computer.  
  
He sighed as he walked through the living room into the kitchen. It was Saturday, and every Saturday he had to mow the lawn. The most boring job in the world, thought David. He would much rather be feeding his Acara, but it was only the fact that he mowed the lawn that his parents would allow him to be on the internet.  
  
Walking out the back door, he could see it was a bright, sunny day, and quite hot. David knew this wasn't going to make his job any easier. So, unlocking the gate, he pulled the mower out onto the lawn, (after a few tries) started it up, and started to cut the grass. He said or thought nothing for a little while, only concentrating on his work and the growling of the motor. After a while of this, he started to think about his favorite subject- neopets.  
  
Granted, he had been on it for only 9 months, but he had found in Neopia a world of great delight. All the way from the tip of Terror Mountain, to the ruins of Maraqua all the way beneath the sea, David's soul seamed to yearn for it every second. But, alas, he could not go. "Reality check, David," he said to himself, "Neopia is only a web site."  
  
"Is it, really?" asked a calm, quiet voice that pierced through the roar of the mower into David's ears. Turning off the lawnmower, he turned around the face the voice, and saw a man who looked in his late 60's (As punctuated by his grey moustache and sideburns), yet in great physical condition.......for a guy his age, anyway. He wore almost nothing but grey, from his tux, to his shoes, why even the top hat he was wearing was grey. David was quickly reminded of his dad's wedding outfit. He carried a cane, which was made out a silvery wood and had a red gem at the head. David was wondering why this man was dressed like this, and (more imporantly) why this man- who closely resembled the monopoly guy wearing a grey suit -was talking to him.  
  
"Who are you?" he said after a few seconds.  
  
"An observer," replied the man, bowing a little, as he tipped his hat to David, revealing his bald head. "You like Neopia, do you not?"  
  
"Well, sure, it's the greatest. Why?"  
  
The man smiled. "What would you say if I told you that Neopia was real, and that I had the power to take you there?"  
  
"I would say you need to come down to earth and face reality."  
  
"Don't don't you feel in the very depths of your soul that, no matter what anybody says, Neopia has always been real to you?"  
  
"......yeah, a little, I guess," David replied, raising an eyebrow. Whoever this man was, he was either nuts or somthing else. "Are you saying that you have the power to take me there?"  
  
"Now you're getting it!" laughed the man. "Yes, I can take you to Neopia- it is known that your love and affection for Neopets is great, and so we feel that you are worthy enough to come."  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"I am completely sincere. All you need to do is say when, and I will take you."  
  
"Now's ok, I guess." David figured that he had nothing to lose, and anything would probably beat mowing the yard.  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
Daivd shrugged, but his heart gave a tiny leap- if what this man was even partly true, his greatest dream would become reality. Cautiously, he extended his hand and grasped the man's. Almost immediately, he felt like he was being sucked up a giant vacuum cleaner, as the area around him seemed to melt away. He felt like he was fling very fast, and what David saw was astounding- stars and planets flew by him as he seemed to be cruising through a tube of light. Finally, with a loud thud, he and the man hit the ground.  
  
"Ugh, that was SO Stargate SG-1," David quipped groggily as he got to his feet. He looked around, and discovered he was in a neighborhood not too much different from his own. They were standing in front of a quite ordinary-looking house. "What is this place? And what're we doing here?"  
  
The man smiled. "We're here to introduce you to your Neohome."  
  
"My WHAT?"  
  
"David, welcome to Neopia." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
David looked about and took notice of the surrounding area. What he saw amazed him! A blumaroo and an acara were playing catch in one yard, and in yet another, two kacheeks seemed to be working on a garden. But the thing that most amazed him was the huge skyscrapers and office buildings not too far away…  
  
"Is this…Neopia Central?" David inquired slowly.  
  
"Yes. Your house is on 162 Rainbow Avenue, a short walk away from the city. Now, we have another matter to discuss, as in what neopet do you want?"  
  
This was the part David had been waiting for- a neopet. He already knew what he wanted; as he had thought beforehand on earth what he would get if Neopia were real. "I want a blue zafara named Zaffa."  
  
"Zaffa has already been taken. Good choice, though."  
  
"How about Zaffa_The_Knight?"  
  
"Ah, that one is free. He will be here in about 2 days. In the meantime, your home has been stocked with enough food for you. If there is anything missing, or if you want something, here's 5,000 NP," the man said, handing David a sack of coins.  
  
"Thanks, dude."  
  
"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me…" and in a flash and a puff of smoke, he was gone.  
  
David turned around to face the door. His first thought was that the man hadn't given him a key, but he didn't have to worry, as it was already in the lock. He turned the key, pocketed it, and entered his house. He was in the living room, directly in front of him was the stairs to the upper floor, and to his right was the kitchen. It was as about as normal as David expected a neohome to be. At least the walls weren't jelly- they were wood.  
  
He flopped back onto the couch for a quick nap. As he closed his eyes, he finally felt at home.  
  
  
  
David's eyes snapped open. He realized that it must be late, as it was dark outside. He slowly got up off of the couch, made his way to the window, peered outside, and witnessed the city lights. His eyes widened as he had a thought- it was night in the city of his dreams, so why not go out and see the nightlife? Quickly, he gathered up his money and made his way to the city.  
  
Oh, what a sight it was! The bright lights were glaring all over, lighting up the night sky, loud, pulsing music was playing from a nearby nightclub surnamed "The Neon Neo", and as he watched, a limo drove by carrying its passenger to a ritzy, exclusive club a few blocks away.  
  
The whole city is like one big party, thought David. He decided to go into "The Neon Neo" and take advantage of it. As he entered, he noticed all the neopians on the dance floor, and up on the stage were 3 shoyrus, one red, one yellow, and one blue, all three wearing shades and dancing to techno. He remembered the name of the band off of the website. They were called "Yes Boy Ice Cream".  
  
"I wonder what drives a band to name themselves that," he muttered to himself. He shrugged, walked over to the dance floor, and danced with everybody else (he didn't know what else to do). After about a half-an-hour of that he became tired and settled himself down at the bar, next to a chia wearing a black business suit. The chia seemed familiar…  
  
"Are you Nigel, the stock legend?"  
  
The chia turned to face David. "Yes, that's right. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. My name's David- it's good to meet you."  
  
The chia laughed. "Well, a decent person in this place at night- that's a good thing to see. Is this your first night at this club?"  
  
"This is my first night on Neopia, period."  
  
"Ah, a new guy. Well, you need a drink. Oi! Bartender!" Nigel shouted. "Get this guy K. Berry, and put it on my tab."  
  
The bartender nodded, poured the rink and slid it over to David. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's Krakki Berry Juice. Very good stuff, and a bit pricey if you ask me. The company that produces it makes tons of money, though."  
  
David shrugged, and took a drink. It was very good, and exclaimed so to Nigel.  
  
"I knew you'd like it. You're all right, kid."  
  
David smiled and took another drink. The taste was sweetened even more by the fact that he had already made a friend on the first day. 


End file.
